


My Assistant Council (a hamilton fanfic)

by AskingFallenFounders



Category: Alexander Hamilton - Ron Chernow, Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Bisexuality, Cheating, Gay, Hamilton References, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:55:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25617703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AskingFallenFounders/pseuds/AskingFallenFounders
Summary: (NEW CHAPTER UPLOADED EVERY DAY)After the war, Aaron Burr and Alexander Hamilton went back to New York. They both opened up their studies and practiced law... right next door to one another. Both men were hardworking and put in a lot of effort to be the best lawyers the city had ever seen. How to account for there rise to the top? Well... you're just gonna have to read.Hamburr, Burrliza, Burdosia, hamliza, ect...
Relationships: Aaron Burr/Alexander Hamilton, Aaron Burr/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Aaron Burr/Theodosia Prevost Burr, Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Theodosia Prevost Burr/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler
Kudos: 8
Collections: Hamilton Canon Era Fics (Ship ALL the Gay Ships!!!), Hamilton Crap





	1. After The War

As Aaron moved down the cobblestone streets of the West Village, he had two things on his mind. The existence of a God, and a new pair of boots. He was wishing that he believed in a God so that he could curse him for his cruel sense of humor. He supposed he had decided that he was fated to exist, strangled by the overbearing presence that was Alexander Hamilton. He had opened up his practice in the heart of the city following the British evacuation, knowing full well he would have to compete with other lawyers who had the same brilliant idea as himself. Of course he was prepared for Alexander to be among them he just... couldn't say that he had been in any way, shape, or form, prepared for him to be his neighbor. Though he had proven thus far to be admirable competition, Alexander was not to be given too much praise. The man created such a racket at times, Aaron found myself having to slip on his overcoat and head outside just to knock on his door and request silence! 

And Burr was thinking about boots because the ones he was currently sporting had seen better days and the torn sole was uh... far from fashionable. He maneuvered past a puddle that had been left over from Tuesday nights rain storm before making a left, arriving shortly at the door of the cobblers shop. "Good day," he broke the silence as he moved inside, straightening up slightly as he approached the counter. "I hate to be a bother, but I ordered a pair of boots from you a few weeks back and I was wondering-" 

He wrinkled his nose as he was cut off by the cobbler who had, for many weeks now, been sending word that they would be done. Always in just a day. It was always, 'sorry sir! They'll be done in just a day! One day more sir, I swear it. I promise sir. I'm sorry sir, just a day behind, just a day...' Of course.. days and days amounted to weeks and weeks which amounted to nearly a month and a half. And they hadn't been a petty investment either! 

Aaron sighed, rubbing his face as he shook his head in dismay and disappointment. Just another day more, the cobbler promised between his string of profuse and "most sincere" apologies. Aaron simply shook his head, not wishing to start any argument he was not to be compensated for. "It... it's fine," he cut the shoe maker off, "I'm willing to wait. I'll come back at the end of the week then. Thank you for your time and effort. Truly, I thank you as vehemently as you thank me for my continuous patience," he rolled his eyes before turning back, wincing as he stubbed his toe on the corner of a hat rack. He closed his eyes, relishing in the injury which just topped off his assault, before he finally found it within himself to exit the shop entirely and return back to his office. 

Aaron turned the corner, grumbling under his breath all sorts of boot-maker related curses. He became so engrossed in his disappointment, that he nearly missed the fact that someone was calling his name. 

"Aaron! Aaron Burr! Burr!? Sir!?" Alexander had been chasing the man down the street ever since he noticed him stepping out of the cobblers. He stumbled over his feet, clutching a comically large stack of papers to his chest as he moved. He was panting by the time he made it to Burr's side, bending over to catch his breath. "Jesus, Burr," he groaned, pushing his disheveled hair out of his face. "For someone who prides them self on being a listener," he paused to pant "you sure are deaf..." 

Aaron massaged the inside of his cheek between his top and bottom set of teeth. "Oh if only," he laughed stiffly, his smile twitching as he sighed. "If only..." he remembered his manners, turning back to Alexander. "Is there something I can do for you, Hamilton? I have a wife and newborn to return too... not to say that your presence is um... less valued by me then you know... that of my beloved wife and newborn pride and joy..." 

Alexander nodded quickly, either completely missing or simply choosing to ignore the thick layer of sarcasm that coated all of Burr's words, like caramel coats apples. "I simply wished to say congratulations, Burr!" he shifted his papers in his arms, "You know my Philip is a little over one now, but I can still remember how I felt when he was born. I... I can't even describe it! I tried, oh believe me I tried to find someway, but no verb or adjective in the English, French, Danish, or Hebrew language could- Pride! It was Pride!" 

Aaron started to walk away slowly, but Alexander, finding no qualms with this, moved after him, his face wrinkled in confusion and thought. "No, Pride is not the word I'm looking for, there was so much more inside me..." he sighed, shaking his head. He often got lost in his own tangents, forgetting more often then not why he began them in the first place.

Aaron took Alexanders small moment of silence as an opportunity to speak. "Well thank you Alexander. Pride suits you far better then it suits me. I think I would describe how I'm feeling as simply an unapologetic love for my daughter and the freedoms we have fought so hard to earn for her. And your son as well. Wish him and Eliza my best when you return home..." he came to a stop at the intersection where he assumed him and Alexander would be parting ways, though Hamilton crossed the road in the direction of Aaron's house. 

"Oh I'll be sure too," the Caribbean promised, nodding as he did so, "Or perhaps you could do it yourself! How does dinner sound? Tonight? We can do tonight and while we're at it we can discuss the details of that file you approached me with. Are you aware that the-"

Aaron stopped, cutting him off. "Alexander, I left that file with your staff only this morning and its density rivals your own! There is no way in God's name you truly and honestly found the time to review that case. Even for you Alexander that is-" 

It was Aaron's turn to be interrupted. "The defendant is one Samuel Bates. He is being brought to court by his brother in law Joseph Tallmadge on the charges of slander, defamation, and aggravated assault. We will be defending Bates, arguing on the grounds that defamation is not a criminally punishable offense and that the assault was not aggravated, but truly and whole heartedly provoked and well deserved. You have spoken briefly to one Mrs. Tallmadge, who is our star witness, regarding her husbands temper and previous misdemeanors..." By the time Alexander had thoroughly proven that he had in fact gotten through the file, they were standing on Burrs doorstep, the older man leaning against the porch column. Alexander looked Burr over slowly, biting his lip. "Alright. Well..." he took a breath, shaking his head as he turned back. "I shall tell my wife you will be joining us for dinner tonight then. I look forward to discussing our new case in more depth. I'll find time to better familiarize myself with the details if it so pleases you..." and with that he moved away, leaving Aaron silent, quite worn out, and with just two things on his mind. 

The existence of a God, and a new pair of boots.


	2. Practiced Law

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (NEW CHAPTER UPLOADED EVERY DAY)

Alexander’s eyes skimmed over the small font, his eyes moving back and forth like a typewriter (a piece of technology which was not invented until the late 1800’s, but would have done Hamilton some good). “The family business… history of drunken misconduct… now where did I put that paper I…” Alexander mumbled disjointedly under his breath, his glasses slipping down on his nose as he searched for the paper he swore he had just sat down to his left. He sighed, rubbing at his eye, taking a moment to close them to relieve himself of a headache, while still feeling around for his lost paper with his hands. He groaned, his eyes flickering open in annoyance, jumping when he saw his wife, who had slipped into the room silently without his knowing. “E-Eliza…” he laughed, pushing his glasses up onto the bridge of his nose, magnifying the woman. “You’ve startled me..” he looked back down, shaking his sore wrist out before he began to read once more, having nothing more to say to his spouse. 

Eliza shook her head at her husband, sighing softly. “Alexander…” she spoke softly in an attempt to regain the man's attention. “Alexander!” She rolled her eyes as Alex’s head popped back up, his hair bouncing in this funny little way that it did when he allowed it to hang down to his shoulders. “Our company has arrived. It is quite rude of you to keep them waiting like this…” she turned back to the door, waiting with her back turned a moment, listening. 

Alexander nodded, looking back down slowly as his wife spoke. “Yes yes I’ll be there in just a minute, save my plate-”

“Alexander!” Eliza called for him again as she moved out of the room, shaking her head in annoyance. She moved elegantly down the stairs, lifting her dress ever so slightly. “My most sincere apologies on behalf of my husband, Mr and Mrs Burr. I’m sure you know just as well as anyone that he can become… so easily and completely engrossed in his work.” 

Aaron laughed good naturedly, shaking his head. “It makes your husband a most excellent lawyer, m'lle Schuyler. No apologies necessary on your behalf.” Aaron was a polite man with an agreeable demeanor and a fierce sense of respect for women. Having a genius for a mother and an abusive uncle as a father figure had left him with far more than just an unusual obsession with femanist author Mary Wollstonecraft… 

Eliza couldn’t help but blush at Aaron’s praise of her husband and reassurance regarding her own manners. She nodded and excused herself quietly to the kitchen, leaving Aaron and Theodosia to admire the dining room amongst themselves. 

Theo shifted the baby in her arms as she took a seat at the dining table, sighing softly. “You know I dislike these sorts of engagements, Aaron,” she mumbled, smoothing out her dress. “Especially if all you have told me about this Hamilton fellow turns out to be even one eighth of the truth…” as you could imagine, after a long day of working with Alexander, Aaron needed to blow of some steam. He confided often in Theodosia, spending hours at a time ranting as he was curled up with his head in her lap, enjoying the way her delicate fingers caressed his cheek and the curvature of his jaw line. Theo often joked, implying that with how much Aaron ranted about Alex, it was almost as if he fancied the man! Aaron had never been more repulsed by a suggestion in his life, joke or not. 

Speaking of the devil himself, Alexander came prancing (yes, prancing) down the stairs. He was not wearing Prada, but rather a gaudy green tailcoat that reflected the dim lighting in the most offensive of ways. “I’m sure Eliza has already apologized on my behalf, but let me apologize on my own,” Hamilton bowed deeply before straightening up, his usual charming smile plastered across his tired face. “Mrs. Burr,” he addressed Theodosia, taking her hand, giving it a soft kiss. “You look lovely tonight.” He turned to Aaron, prepared to dive right into work related conversation. “So happy you could join us. I have given more thought to that star witness of our and I was thinking that instead of…” 

Eliza moved to the table, helping some of the servants set the food out. “Alexander,” she sighed, pushing his chair out for him. She always said his name with an ounce of fatigue. “You promised me…” she gave him a look only he would understand. She had made him promise that for at least the first course of dinner, work would not be his sole topic of conversation. 

Alexander both literally and metaphorically bit his tongue, not enjoying being scolded in front of his colleague in such a way. “Women,” he mumbled to Aaron under his breath, shaking his head. “Can’t live with them… would get so much more work done without them…” he put his hand on Burr’s shoulder, leading him towards the stairs. “We’ll be back down in just a minute ladies. There is something I must show Aaron, here. Very important. Not work related.” He led the man up the stairs and to his office, moving swiftly over to his desk. 

Aaron willingly followed the taller man, though he was quick to shoot an apologetic glance over his shoulder to Theodosia. He looked around Alex’s office, admiring the mahogany furnishings while simultaneously criticising the atrocious state of the room. Hamilton had made quite the mess. There was not a single surface in the room that was visible beneath the many stacks of papers and files, the floor was littered with crumpled pieces of parchment, and the books were stacked precariously on the shelves almost as if a child who could not reach the top shelf had attempted to put them all away. “Well I um… what was it that you needed to show me?” He was just a tad bit annoyed. He knew Theodosia wasn’t too fond of being left alone at dinners, especially in the houses of those she was not acquainted with. 

Alexander nodded, telling Burr that he had heard him, though he was unable for some reason to verbally answer at the moment. He was engrossed in some papers he had picked up. He finally cleared his throat, motioning Aaron over. “Well as I was saying downstairs..” 

“Hamilton, you promised you wife-” 

“I was giving more thought to our star witness and I see some flaws in her arguments. She claims that her husband has a history of drunken misconduct, but then in the written testimony taken by the plaintiff’s attorney, she claimed he’s never touched a bottle in his life. So who is she lying to? Even if she was just lying to the prosecution to help our case, they are going to call her out on the miss congruence and she is no longer going to be a reliable witness!” Alexander ran to the other side of the room, climbing up onto a chair to access a book. Despite the disheveled state of his home office, everything had its place and Alexander was, for the most part, able to navigate the clutter with speed and precision. 

“Alright, Hamilton then we can discuss this after-” Aaron was once again cut off. 

“It says right here, Burr, that if a witness is caught lying under oath,” he stumbled a little on the chair, “that they can be-”

“Alexander please let us discuss this after din-” 

“They can be charged with perjury and may have to pay a fine to the state and-

“Alexander-”

“And that would ruin our whole defense if-”

“ALEXANDER!” Aaron lost his temper. Aaron never lost his temper. He startled Hamilton so badly that the man fell from his chair. Aaron gasped, catching Hamilton just before he was about to hit his head against his desk. He held him there awkwardly for a moment. “Please…” his voice was reduced to a whisper now, as if to compensate for his previous loud tone. “Please can we return downstairs? You promised your wife work wouldn’t be prioritized, and I promised my wife I wouldn’t leave her alone…” 

Hamilton stared up at Burr, his eyes wide in surprise. He, for just a moment, was speechless. He was offended that Aaron had the audacity to assume he needed catching. He could have caught himself. He fell off a chair, not a roof. But at the same time… Aaron’s arms were so soft and he held him so tenderly… and the way the shorter man (shorter by only one inch) looked down at him was… otherworldly. Alexander felt butterflies flutter around in his stomach in such a familiar and simultaneously unusual way… “W-wives…” he repeated quietly, finally finding his voice again. “Yes I… yes, let us go downstairs…” he pushed up slowly, straightening himself out. He bit his lip harshly, looking up as a knock from the front door echoed throughout the home. “I-I’ll get it! I got it!” He ran away from Burr rather quickly, leaving the man alone in his office. 

Aaron hadn’t been thinking nearly the same things that Alexander had been just a moment before. He hadn’t noticed the way Alexander shivered in his hold or the way the man’s eyes shifted over his face. He had certainly not noticed the way the man had held onto his arm just a bit too tightly… or the way that his fingers dragged across his skin as he had stood back up on his own two feet. All Aaron had noticed was the fact that Alexander… even if it had only been for ten seconds… had been silent.


	3. Rise to the Top

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (NEW CHAPTER UPLOADED EVERY DAY)

The man at the door had come to deliver a letter for Aaron. Upon arriving at Burr’s house, a servant informed the tired messenger of his whereabouts. The contents of the letter were so important that the man had practically sprinted to Hamilton’s house in order to hand the letter off to Burr. 

Aaron accepted the letter but, despite Hamilton’s begging and insistence, refused to open it until he had arrived home. Once Hamilton’s excitement and curiosity had waned and he quieted down some, dinner actually went by rather pleasantly. Aaron joined in on the women’s conversations regarding their children, housekeeping, the new businesses opening up in the marketplace, ect. They also conversed about new literature that had been published, the atrocious state of John Adams political career, and just politics in general. No one noticed how Hamilton kept his eyes downcast whenever Burr spoke, or noted how he excused himself a few times to take a seemingly pointless walk to the kitchen. Eliza noticed only that her husband had less to say then usual, but she figured she would address it once their company had left. 

At the conclusion of the dinner, Theodosia and Aaron said plenty of thanks and a number of varying goodbyes before they headed home, both full and tired. “Did you enjoy yourself?” Aaron asked his wife, holding open the door of their own home for her politely. “You and Mrs. Hamilton seemed to hit it off rather nicely,” he smiled, biting his lip, “And Alexander was on his best behavior surprisingly…”

Theo nodded, setting her daughter down in her crib by the fire before she stripped herself of her shaw. “It was unexpectedly enjoyable,” she admitted, moving over to help Aaron out of his coat. “Mrs. Hamilton is a charming young woman. Very beautiful, wouldn’t you agree?” she raised a brow as she awaited her husband's answer. While the two men had been upstairs, Eliza and Theodosia had gotten to talking about their husbands. Just the usual gossip of course, but Theo had found out Aaron used to fancy one of Eliza’s older sisters…   
Aaron was a bit taken aback by the question, which seemingly came out of left field. “Eliza?” he slipped his sleeves off as Theodosia removed his coat for him. “I suppose so,” he answered safely. “There is no contention regarding her um…” he tried to choose his words carefully, “physical charm. Th-though your beauty outshines hers… like Mars outshines the stars.” He wrapped his arms around his wife from behind, kissing down her neck with a gentle hum. He had all but forgotten the letter in his coat pocket, having turned his attention towards his wife and her affections. 

Theo couldn’t help but blush, leaning backwards into her husband's arms, closing her eyes as she relished in the feeling of his hot lips against her skin. “Does my… beauty outshine that of Angelica Schuyler’s?” she whispered, just teasing the man as opposed to actually accusing him of anything. She smirked as she felt the man’s movements come to a stop, pulling back to flip her hair over her shoulder. 

Aaron wasn’t sure how to respond to that one. I mean yes! Yes he truly believed that Theodosia was the most beautiful woman alive, but he just couldn’t put together the proper words which he assumed Theo was looking to hear. “I mean I’m not happily married to Angelica so I-”

“Aaron got rejected~ Aaron got rejected~” Theodosia sang as she skipped to the kitchen to put on her nighttime tea, leaving Aaron alone to roll his eyes and remember the letter sitting in his pocket. He sighed, fishing the envelope out of his coat before he sat down in his rocking chair with a groan, taking a moment to admire his sleeping child. He rocked her crib gently with his foot as he began to read. 

“Mr. Burr,  
I hope this letter finds you in good health and good spirits. I wish that I could tell you I am well. I am unsure whether or not you have heard, but my dear brother Levi Weeks is in need of some legal assistance. I know that I am already indebted to you since your bank provided funding for several of my companies projects, but I hope you can still provide if not a defense for my brother, then at the least, legal guidance. I do not know how to say this in any plain or short terms, but my brother is suspected of the murder of Ms. Sands. He met her a few weeks back and he fell in love with her, but she was new to the city and she was boarding with this strict Quaker family. To keep their relationship a secret, they were going to elope. They say they saw the two of them leaving the boarding house together late in the evening, but Ms. Sands was never seen alive again… Her body was found in one of my wells Mr. Burr. In one of the wells you funded and sponsored me for… The suspicion of course immediately fell on my brother and the press has been having a field day with it.   
I am in dire need of your assistance. I also know that you are partners with Alexander Hamilton on occasion. He owes me a favor since he still hasn’t finished paying me for building his house… The two of you would truly make a legal dream team and I would forgive him of his debts and repay you for mine.   
My brother is innocent. If anyone can make the jury see that, it is the two of you.

I look forward to hearing from you at your next convenience,   
Ezra Weeks

Aaron found himself reading and rereading the letter a few times, his body sunken back in his large chair. This was far from just some court case. This was bigger than anything Aaron had ever worked before. This was… well this was likely to be the first wide scale publicized murder in America! No… more importantly than that, this was the first large murder trial of their brand new nation… As much as Aaron would like to take this case on all on his own, he was a smarter and more humble man then he let on. He rose from his chair, kissing his child and wife goodnight before he moved to his office. He sat at his desk, cracking his fingers, before he picked up his quill, dipping it carefully in the inkwell. 

He was going to request help from Hamilton.


End file.
